La Nueva Integrante (Parte 7)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Corey reaccionò bien a la noticia pero ¿Còmo reaccionarà Carrie?, ¿Las verdades de Kin saldràn a flote?, ¿Habrà algo gracioso en esta sèptima parte?, ¿Por què sigo hablado como una retrsada mental?, descùbranlo aquì


**Por fìn subo la siguiente parte. Perdòn a todos por ausentarme toda la semana, tuve unas vacaciones y la mala señal de WiFi no me permitiò subirlos a tiempo, pero les prometo que mañana sin falta subire el final.**

**En los comentarios pueden poner ideas de lo que podrà ser mi nueva historia, ya me habìan pedido mucho que hiciera una historia de las reacciones de Corey y Laney despuès del beso en "Metrognomo" y los ultimos capìtulos de Grojband y estarè trabajando en eso.  
**

**Grojband: La Nueva Integrante (Parte 7)**

-Kon, suéltame. -dice Kin.

-Oh, lo siento. -Kon suelta a Kin.

-Cállense, creo que ya están despertando. -dice _(TN).

Corey comenzaba a mover un poco su cabeza, los chicos procedieron a esconderse y ver a los tortolitos. Kon se escondió en el clóset, Kin y _(TN) se escondieron en el baúl que está a un lado del clóset.

-Kin, no abras esa comida de perro aquí. -susurra _(TN).

-No huele mal. -susurra Kin.

-¡Que no huele mal ni que nada!, guarda eso, es más, ni siquiera sé que haces con esa bolsita de comida para perro. -susurra _(TN).

-No quiero ser grosero pero... ¿Se pueden callar por favor?, ya están despertando. -Kon los interrumpe.

Corey despierta primero y mira a Laney que aún sigue dormida, se veía que estaba un poco sonrojada, tenía una sonrisita y movía su cabeza en el pecho de Corey, él no dejaba de mirarla. Segundos después, Laney comienza a parpadear levemente hasta despertarse y mira a Corey.

-Hola Lanes. -dice Corey de forma dulce y le guiña un ojo.

-Hola Core, veo que nos quedamos dormidos después del "abrazo". -dice Laney moviendo sus dedos entre comillas en la palabra abrazo.

-¿Por qué dices "abrazo" entre comillas? -pregunta Corey.

-Porque el abrazo fue largo y te negaste a soltarme. -Laney se ríe.

-Solo espero que no haya pasado algo más que ese abrazo. -dice Corey preocupado.

-De hecho si pasó algo más que eso, fue muy emocionante. -dice Kon olvidando que estaba escondido.

Corey y Laney escuchan la voz.

-Kon, sé que eres tú, sál del clóset. -Corey reconoce la voz de Kon.

Él sale del clóset.

-Chicos, ya salgan del baúl. -Kon lo dice por accidente.

-¡AY, KON! -Kin y _(TN) jadean mientras salen del baúl.

-Lo siento, se me salió. -Kon se disculpa.

-¿Ustedes dos qué hacían escondidos ahí? -Laney le pregunta a _(TN) y a Kin.

-Es que entramos al cuarto para ver que onda, los vimos, nos dimos cuenta de que estaban despertando y quisimos escuchar algo de la conversación pero no se pudo porque ALGUIEN nos delató. -dice _(TN) mirando a Kon.

-No vayan a pensar mal, tomenlo en el buen sentido. -dice Kin.

-Menos mal que no estaban haciendo cositas. -Corey mira a Kin y a _(TN) pícaramente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo rayos puedes pensar eso? -dicen Kin y _(TN).

-Qué mente retorcida la tuya. -dice Kin.

-¿Sabías que Kin guarda comida de perro en su bolsillo? -dice _(TN).

-Es para emergencias. -Kin se defiende.

-¿Comertelo cuando tienes antojos o frotártelo en la piel es una emergencia? -ella cruza sus brazos.

-Si, puede ser algo científico. -dice Kin.

-No entiendo cómo todo el mundo se enteró de la historia de "SON DE PERRO", hasta creo que estas embarazado. -dice _(TN).

-¿Qué?, NOOOO. -Kin se pone de rodillas.

-Core, ¿Tus anginas están mejor? -Laney le dice a Core cambiando el tema.

-Como te decía, están excelentes. Tu presencia hizo que me sintiera mejor, gracias Lanes por acompañarme. -Corey abrazó fuertemente a Laney frotó su mejilla con la de ella. (Por dentro estaba muerto de amor)

-Awww'. -_(TN) y los gemelos están que se mueren de ternura.

-Kon, ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste hace rato cuando estabas escondido en el clóset? -Corey cambia el tema. (De nuevo)

-Es mentira lo que dijo Kon, no pasó nada más. -_(TN) aclara el malentendido.

-Ah, ya había pensado otra cosa. -dice Corey.

-Oigan, ¿Qué hora es? -pregunta Laney.

-Faltan 15 para las 9. -dice _(TN).

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? -Laney pregunta de nuevo.

-Como casi 3 horas. -responde _(TN).

-Madre de Photoshop, ya me tengo que ir. -dice Laney.

-Cuando llegues a tu casa, voy a mensajearte por WhatsApp. -dice _(TN).

-Bye Laney. -Kin se despide.

-Bye rojita. -Kon se despide.

-Yo también te hablaré por Whats, hasta mañana Lanes. -Corey le planta un beso en la mejilla de 3 segundos a Laney.

**Laney se va. **

Después de un silencio incómodo para esperar a que ella se fuera completamente, vieron la cara de Corey, que estaba rojo y sus ojos estaban dilatados.

-Uuuuuuuh. -los chicos gritan y hacen que Corey reaccione y se sonroje más.

Corey estaba más rojo que una pintura, ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por Laney.

-¿Qué me ven? -pregunta Corey sin darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

-Te sonrojaste, estabas bien rojo y sonriente, debiste ver tu cara. -Kin se muere de la risa.

-A nosotros no nos engañas, ya sabemos que te estás muriendo por Laney. -dice _(TN).

-Por fín, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de eso. -dice Kin.

-Si, y no les puedo mentir. Tengo un plan muy loco que tal vez funcione. -dice Corey.

-¿Cuál es? -pregunta _(TN).

-Por ahora no puedo decirles, pero necesito su ayuda. -dice Corey.

-¿Y qué necesitas? -pregunta Kin.

-Necesito el número de Lenny. -responde Corey.

-Yo tengo su número. -dice _(TN).

-Pásamelo, tengo que hablar con el. -dice Core.

-¿Seguro que no lo vas a matar por ser amigo de Laney? -_(TN) se paniquea.

-Ah...-Corey intenta responder.

-¿Estás loco?, no es una buena idea, no lo culpes. -_(TN) lo interrumpe.

-No iba a decir eso, no lo mataré ni nada, solo me voy a disculpar con el por todo, ¿Tú en qué pensabas?. -Corey responde.

-No, nada Jejejeje. -_(TN) se pone un poco nerviosa.

-Y también necesitaré que escribas unas canciones. -dice Corey.

-No puedo hacer eso. -dice _(TN).

-Pero, ¿Por qué? -Corey está a punto de ponerse triste.

-Porque ya tengo varias canciones escritas que puedes elegir. -_(TN) sonríe.

-Por un segundo pensé que no me harías ese favor. -dice Corey aliviado.

-Para eso están los amigos. -dice _(TN).

-Lo llamaré. -Corey saca su celular.

Corey llama a Lenny.

***Inicio de llamada* **

-Hola Lenny, soy Corey.

-Oye, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Ahh, es... una larga y divertida historia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Creí que me matarías.

-¿Por qué?

-Por... lo de Laney.

-Eso lo hablaremos después.

-¿Cuándo, dónde y a qué hora?

-Mañana, en tu casa a las 9:00am.

-¿Por qué no puede ser en tu casa?

-Porque no quiero que Carrie te vea y se entere de todo.

-Está bién.

-Bye.

-Adiós.

***Fin de llamada***

-Wow, qué directo. -dice _(TN).

-Si, tenía que ser sincero con el. -dice Corey.

-¿Podrías tratar de llevarte mejor con los Newmans? -pregunta _(TN).

-Con las gemelas si podría, con Lenny haré el intento de no ponerme celoso por Lanes, pero con Carrie no puedo, hay demasiada rivalidad entre nosotros. -Corey responde.

-Todos ya olvidaron la rivalidad con su contraparte. -dice _(TN).

-Lo intentaré, pero será muy dificil. -Corey se rasca la nuca.

-Ya es tarde, bye Corey. -dice _(TN) checando su reloj.

-Bye. -dice Corey.

***Mientras tanto en casa de Laney* **

Laney estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama mandando WhatsApps a Corey y a _(TN). También estaba pensando en lo que pasó con Core.

**"Core está muy cerca de mí, cuando nos abrazamos y nos quedamos dormidos, el guiño, me besó en la mejilla, o cuando recién cambié de imagén y se acercó para besarme, como si no supiera que estaba haciendo. Y como olvidar el día de la boda en la playa, fue tán romántico, ¿No será que ya lo estoy "conquistando"?, creo que también debería estar más cerca de el y estar a solas mucho más seguido." -dice en sus adentros.**

Ella recibió un mensaje de _(TN), los mensajes fueron los siguientes:

***Inicio de WhatsApp***

-Lanes, ¿No notaste algo raro en Corey?

-Si, sobre eso quiero hablar.

-Creo que Corey está cayendo en el plán.

-Cuando nos quedamos solos hablamos sobre Lenny, y me dijo que pensó que lo cambiaría por el y que no me quería perder.

-Esa es una señal de que siente algo más por tí. Cambiando de tema, últimamente Kin está cada vez más raro.

-¿Es por la plática sobre tu amigo?

-...Si, como que se tomó esto MUY en serio.

-¿Es cierto que se frota la piel con comida de perro?

-Si, ni me lo recuerdes que fue muy incómodo.

***Inicio de Flashback* **

-Chicos, no pregunten, solo voy a retocarme la naríz. -dice _(TN).

-Yo no entraría ahora si fuera tú. -dice Kon.

_(TN) entra al baño, en eso ve a Kin solo con pantalones, sin camisa y sin zapatos frotándose comida de perro.

-Ahhh Kin, ¿Qué haces aquí? -ella grita.

-¿Pues qué no ves? -dice Kin.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué comida de perro? -_(TN) grita de nuevo de manera nerviosa.

-No se, pero me relaja. -dice Kin.

-Un momento, ...¿Quién te dijo lo que le pasó a mi amigo? -_(TN) se tranquiliza .

-Me lo dijo Kon. -Kin confiesa.

-¿Y el como lo supo? -pregunta _(TN)

-No lo se, el solo me dijo. -Kin responde.

Corey llega al baño. -¿Por qué tanto alboro...to?, ¿_(TN), Qué está pasando aquí? -dice Corey.

-Sólo tienes que ver a Kin. -dice _(TN).

Corey mira detenidamente a Kin.

-¿Ya sabe lo de tu amigo verdad? -dice Corey.

-Si Corey. -_(TN) mueve la cabeza para decir que si.

***Fin de Flashback* **

-¿Todavía no llegaba yo?

-No, pero es mejor que no lo veas.

-Ya me lo imagino, te tengo que dejar porque me voy a meter a bañar.

-Yo igual, bye Laney.

-Bye _(TN).

***Fin de WhatsApp* **

***Al día siguiente* **

Corey se dirige a la casa de Lenny, estaba un poco nervioso porque nunca se había disculpado con un Newman, también porque no podía verle la cara después del show que armó por Laney y por ser tan agresivo con el. Corey toca la puerta.

-Hola Corey, pensé que no vendrías. -dice Lenny mientras abre la puerta de su casa.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso si yo tuve la idea? -Corey se ríe.

-Oh, es cierto, pasa. -Lenny lo recibe en su casa.

Ámbos se sientan en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? -pregunta Lenny.

-Sobre Laney. -Corey suspira.

-¿Me vas a matar? -Lenny se esconde detrás del sillón.

-No, estoy aquí para disculparme por todo, por gritarte en frente de Lanes, por golpearte en el callejón, por enviarte mensajes falsos en el celular de Laney, por armar un show en el garage de Carrie... por todo, fui un estúpido por ignorar los sentimientos de mi Lanes. -Corey se disculpa.

-Te perdono, ya que todos hasta Laney hicimos todo esto para que te dierras cuenta de los sentimientos que ha tenido ella por ti desde hace mucho tiempo. -dice Lenny.

-Tengo una idea para que Laney sepa lo que siento por ella, y tu participarás conmigo. -Corey sonríe.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -ohh, Lenny quiere saber.

-En dedicarles canciones a nuestras chicas. -Corey sonríe más.

-Estamos en el mismo canal, pero... ¿De dónde vamos a sacar las canciones? -pregunta Lenny.

-_(TN) tiene varias canciones escritas, solo tenemos que elegir cuáles vamos a cantar. -dice Corey.

-Hay que comenzar mañana para ensayar. -Lenny está de acuerdo.

-Solo nos faltaría la fecha en que la vamos a cantar. -Corey se muere de la emoción.

-Espera, ya sé que día. -dice Lens.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -Corey insinúa.

-Tal véz. -Lenny le sigue la corriente.

-¡EN SAN VALENTÍN! -dicen al mismo tiempo.

***En casa de Carrie* **

Las chicas están el garage, Carrie aún sigue triste y celosa por el cambio de Lenny.

-Ya no lo entiendo, ¿Qué le ve a esa perdedora?, me enoja tanto verlo con ella, pero no le voy a estar rogando. -dice Carrie.

-Carrie, hay algo que tenemos que decirte. -dice Kim con tal de no verla así de triste.

-¿De qué se trata? -Carrie olfatea.

-Nada de eso es cierto. -Kim baja la cabeza.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que los mensajes y las llamadas son falsos? -pregunta Carrie.

-Si, así es. -Kim agacha más la cabeza.

-Cuando vea a Lens, lo voy a ahorcar por eso. -Carrie se enoja.

-No, no lo hagas, EL TE AMA. -dice Kim.

-¿Qué?, ¿Lens me ama? -Carrie se tranquiliza.

-El te ama desde el día en que se conocieron. -dice Kim.

-Y nosotras participamos en todo este enredo. -Konnie interrumpe.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? -A Carrie se le salen algunas lágrimas.

-Si, pero no te enojes. Todo comenzó en el garage de Grojband, y como sabes que Laney está enamorada de Corey, _(TN) la ayuda dándole celos a Corey con Lenny, y él acepta la propuesta para que supieras lo que el siente por ti. -dice Konnie.

-Todo eso lo entiendo pero ¿Por qué no fue capaz de decirme? -dice Carrie.

-Porque el te hacía tantas señales al más no poder y tu ni te dabas cuenta, eres ajena a sus sentimientos. -dice Kim tocando el brazo de Carrie.

-Siempre me regala flores en San Valentín, siempre me hace un pastel en mi cumpleaños, siempre me ha dicho que me veo linda, ha hecho y arriesgado muchas cosas por mi, ...y yo decía que lo hacía por ser amable y considerado, ¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA! -Carrie comienza a llorar.

Al gritar **"¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA!"**, ella lanza un jarrón viejo hacia la puerta del baño y se quiebra, después de eso se acuesta boca abajo en el sofá y sigue llorando. Kim y Konnie se acercan a Carrie para consolarla.


End file.
